


Lost and Found

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you need some help?” A deep voice asks out of nowhere, nearly making Baekhyun jump out of his own skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! This is super self indulgent wolf porn based on a prompt left in my ask.fm like a year ago, deal with it. This was supposed to be just a drabble, but it kinda exploded into something else entirely. I guess that means I'm done with my writer's block/slump/whatever, right? RIGHT!?

“Okay, maybe I am lost,” Baekhyun admits to himself, looking desperately at his compass again. There must be a mine in the mountain he’s climbing which has metal that’s interfering with the needle of his compass. But luckily the sun has already started to set, so he can easily figure out which direction North is.  
  
He spends another hour or so wandering up the mountain and through the thick forest, but after the sun has completely set, Baekhyun completely loses his sense of direction and he doesn’t know if he’s going the right way or not anymore. There’s supposed to be a cabin around here somewhere, if he could just find it...  
  
“Do you need some help?” A deep voice asks out of nowhere, nearly making Baekhyun jump out of his own skin. He does fumble a bit and he has to drop the bag with all this hiking gear off his back so he doesn’t fall over from the weight of it. He curses, placing his hand over his racing heart as he looks around for the person who belongs to the voice, but he doesn’t see anyone. “Ah, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
“Who are you?” Baekhyun asks. In the darkness of the forest, all he sees are trees and other foliage. “Or better yet, where are you?”  
  
Baekhyun hears a soft chuckle and then a thump as something large drops to the ground. “My name is Chanyeol,” the voice says. A hand closes around Baekhyun’s wrist from behind and he jumps again, not expecting the sudden contact. “And I’m right here.”  
  
“Oh,” is all Baekhyun can think to say when the stranger finally comes into view. It’s dark, but he can just make out Chanyeol’s attractive features in the darkness. Strong build, unruly black hair and dark, wild eyes that stare unblinkingly back at him.  
  
“What are you doing out here all alone?” Chanyeol asks, leaning close into Baekhyun’s personal space. He’s so much taller than Baekhyun that he has to bend down quite a bit to get to Baekhyun’s eye level. There’s something about Chanyeol that makes Baekhyun want to trust him. It hasn’t escaped Baekhyun’s notice that Chanyeol hasn’t let go of his wrist either.  
  
“Hiking,” Baekhyun explains, softly. Chanyeol keeps pressing forward so much that Baekhyun has to step back so he doesn’t fall over, and he flinches when he feels the roughness of bark against his back. “What are you doing?”  
  
“You smell delicious,” Chanyeol tells him, voice so impossibly deep and husky that it makes Baekhyun’s knees buckle slightly. He trails his nose down Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun is powerless to stop him, finding that he enjoys the attention too much to put a stop to it. “I could just eat you up.”  
  
There’s a little voice in the back of Baekhyun’s head warning him that something about this isn’t right. That there’s something odd about this stranger and the effect he’s having on Baekhyun’s body. He shouldn’t be so incredibly turned on by Chanyeol so soon after meeting him.  
  
Baekhyun tells that little voice in his head to shut the hell up.  
  
“Go ahead,” Baekhyun says out loud, surprising himself. He feels Chanyeol’s teeth – too sharp to be real – dragging against the skin of his neck.  
  
Oh dear god, is Chanyeol literally going to _eat_ him?  
  
Still, Baekhyun can’t find it in himself to complain as Chanyeol pulls at his clothes, nearly tearing them from Baekhyun’s body in his haste to get them off. Baekhyun thinks that it’s a little unfair that he’s standing there completely naked while Chanyeol is still fully clothed. It doesn’t last for long though, because as soon as Chanyeol is done gazing hungrily at Baekhyun’s body, he rips his own clothes off just as fast.  
  
He drops to his knees in between Baekhyun’s legs, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue before he takes the head of Baekhyun’s dick into his mouth. Baekhyun nearly screams out in pleasure as Chanyeol begins to suck, slowly sinking lower and lower, until his lips are sealed around the base of Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun’s knees give out beneath him, but Chanyeol’s hands are there, pressing bruises into Baekhyun’s hips in an effort to keep him upright.  
  
“Fuck,” Baekhyun practically wails, and Chanyeol growls in return, a deep, terrifying sound that vibrates through Chanyeol’s chest all the way to Baekhyun’s throbbing cock. He whines pathetically at the sudden loss of warmth and pleasure when Chanyeol pulls off.  
  
“You taste just as good as you look,” Chanyeol praises and Baekhyun finds himself blushing furiously at the compliment as Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun down onto his lap. Baekhyun is pliant in Chanyeol’s hands moaning again as Chanyeol kisses him, licking roughly into his mouth in a way that leaves Baekhyun wanting more. “Are you ready for me, baby boy?” He asks, grinding his cock up into Baekhyun’s making him keen with anticipation.  
  
“Yes,” Baekhyun pants, holding onto Chanyeol’s shoulders for dear life as Chanyeol produces a tiny packet of lubricant out of nowhere. “Yes.” Slick fingers press against Baekhyun’s entrance, and he lets out the entire breath he was holding in a long moan as two enter him at once. It burns slightly, but Baekhyun can’t get enough. “Fuck me, please, Chanyeol. Just fuck me.”  
  
Chanyeol chuckles, fingers curling deep inside Baekhyun as he silences his babbling with his tongue. “Oh, I will,” Chanyeol promises against Baekhyun’s soft lips. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t even remember your own name.”  
  
“Baekhyun,” Baekhyun says, just to test out his own memory. He still remembers.  
  
“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol hums and attaches his lips to Baekhyun’s next as he relentlessly works Baekhyun open with long fingers. “That’s a cute name.” He adds another when Baekhyun begins to rock his hips in time with the movement of Chanyeol’s hand, and just when he gets the hang out the rhythm, Chanyeol changes it up on him.  
  
Baekhyun reaches down between them, trying to get a little friction that he desperately needs against his cock, but Chanyeol slaps his hand away. “Not yet,” he growls.  
  
“Ch–Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whines, kind of frightened by Chanyeol but also incredibly aroused by him. He’s afraid of what Chanyeol will do to him if he comes too early, because if he keeps working his fingers against _that_ spot inside Baekhyun like that then he’s going to blow his load like a horny teenager. “I can’t–”  
  
“Shh,” Chanyeol hushes, lapping at the marks he’s left blossoming beneath Baekhyun’s pale skin. His fingers finally slip free from Baekhyun’s stretched hole, leaving Baekhyun feeling so terribly empty that he nearly bursts into tears before Chanyeol’s lining himself up to Baekhyun’s ass. “Get ready.”  
  
Baekhyun chances a glance down between them and for the first time he really gets a good look at Chanyeol’s dick. He’s rendered speechless, gazing down in amazement at the sheer size of Chanyeol’s hard, thick and impossibly long cock. Baekhyun aches to feel it inside him, but at the same time, it’s so big that he’s afraid it won’t fit, that it’ll tear Baekhyun in two.  
  
But Baekhyun can’t find the words to voice his thoughts, and Chanyeol’s already using his free hand to tip Baekhyun’s chin up, forcing him to meet Chanyeol’s eyes – have they always glowed red like that!? “Look at me,” Chanyeol demands, but Baekhyun finds that he wouldn’t be able take his eyes away even if he tried.  
  
All thoughts seem to fade from Baekhyun’s head, everything except for Chanyeol and his huge cock as Chanyeol rocks his hips up, pressing forward. Baekhyun lets out a strangled moan in time with Chanyeol’s deep grunts, surprised when the head of Chanyeol’s dick glides easily into Baekhyun’s ass. Another swift thrust from Chanyeol has him bottoming out, strong hips pressed fully against Baekhyun’s firm ass.  
  
Baekhyun feels full, fuller than any cock has ever made him feel before and he loves it, crying out in ecstasy as Chanyeol begins to move. He buries himself in Baekhyun hard and fast – just like everything else about him – and Baekhyun’s screaming into the night when Chanyeol angles his hips _just right_.  
  
Chanyeol curses, and without even bothering to pull out, he pushes Baekhyun onto his back on the forest floor. The force of it nearly knocks the wind out of Baekhyun’s lungs, but doesn’t mind, not when Chanyeol’s pushing Baekhyun’s legs farther apart, allowing him to penetrate even deeper than before. He picks up from right where he left off, hips roughly smacking against Baekhyun’s ass, filling Baekhyun up over and over again.  
  
“You’re so pretty Baekhyun,” Chanyeol pants, leaning down to press his lips against Baekhyun’s. He loses himself in the glorious feeling of Chanyeol above him, inside him. No one has ever made him feel this way before and he’s only just met Chanyeol. “I want you Baekhyun. I want to keep you forever.”  
  
“Yes,” Baekhyun pants. He’d agree to anything Chanyeol wants as long as he doesn’t stop fucking Baekhyun like that. “Yes, keep me, Chanyeol. I’m all yours.”  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes flash a brighter red and Baekhyun gasps, feeling impossibly stretched around Chanyeol’s cock – dicks aren’t supposed to swell like that, right? But Baekhyun doesn’t have time to wonder about it because Chanyeol’s growling, pulling Baekhyun as close as he physically can, kissing the breath right out of Baekhyun’s lungs.  
  
The constant, throbbing pressure against Baekhyun’s prostate is what ultimately has him falling apart. He comes so hard that he nearly blacks out from the pleasure setting his all of his nerves on fire. And Chanyeol’s right behind him, holding Baekhyun close as he grunts his own release against Baekhyun’s cheek.  
  
There’s nothing but the sound of the wind rustling leaves above their heads as they struggle to get their heavy breathing under control. Baekhyun squirms underneath Chanyeol, earning him another growl. “No, don’t move.”  
  
Baekhyun, too tired to be scared anymore, simply lets his body go limp in Chanyeol’s arms for the time being. But eventually, Baekhyun’s curiosity wins over his need to obey Chanyeol’s every demand. “Why does your dick feel like it’s at least two times bigger than before,” he wonders, hardly expecting an answer. He’s also wondering why Chanyeol has refused to let him go, or even pull his dick out. He’s starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the thickness inside of him, now that the adrenaline and arousal has worn off.  
  
“It’s my knot,” Chanyeol replies.  
  
“Oh,” Baekhyun says. But he still doesn’t know what that means, exactly. “Your what?”  
  
“You’ve seen my eyes–”  
  
“Your red contacts?” Baekhyun interrupts.  
  
“No contacts,” Chanyeol says. “My eyes do that naturally.”  
  
“Oh,” Baekhyun says again.  
  
Chanyeol sighs, as if he knows that Baekhyun doesn’t understand what he’s talking about. “I’m a werewolf, Baekhyun.”  
  
Baekhyun pauses, tilting his head to one side as he stares up at Chanyeol. In the darkness, his eyes look normal, no freaky glowing. Baekhyun waits for Chanyeol to crack up with laughter or something, anything that would prove to Baekhyun that Chanyeol’s just pulling his leg.  
  
But Chanyeol doesn’t laugh. He looks at Baekhyun seriously. Fuck, why is he so damn attractive?  
  
“You’re taking this rather well,” Chanyeol comments. He smiles, like he’s pleased with Baekhyun’s behaviour. Baekhyun’s heart fills with affection for Chanyeol, and despite the fact that they just met, he never wants to leave Chanyeol’s side again. “I think I am going to keep you.”  
  
“Okay,” Baekhyun agrees. It doesn’t matter that they’re still strangers, he feels more at home with Chanyeol that he has ever felt in his entire life. He can’t explain it, but here, lost in the woods with Chanyeol, he feels safe, protected. Loved.  
  
Chanyeol smiles and something in Baekhyun’s stomach flips pleasantly as Chanyeol leans in to kiss him sweetly. “Sleep now, mate,” Chanyeol tells him. “And I’ll take you home with me in the morning.”  
  
Baekhyun nods, eyes already feeling too heavy to keep open any longer. He falls asleep to the sound of Chanyeol’s heart, beating just for him now.


End file.
